Did You?
by Rasiaa
Summary: A poem on the Marauders' betrayal.


It will be okay.

It _has_ to be okay.

Otherwise…

I am nothing.

We are nothing.

Didn't it all mean anything to you?

All the laughs, kisses, tears?

All of the good times, and the bad?

Our broken hearts, and healed scars?

Or was it all a joke?

I thought we meant something.

I thought….

I thought wrong.

I loved you; we were brothers.

It was we four, now, though, just, never mind.

Where did we go wrong?

I ask myself, what happened?

Was it said…or not?

Was it done…or not?

When did we finally break?

Was it war?

Was it trust?

Was it he?

Was it she?

Or, was it I?

Never mind.

It was we four.

Then five.

Take two, then one.

Take one more.

Now just one.

I believed in you.

I thought I could trust you.

I thought…

And that was my mistake.

It wasn't a mistake, though.

Not really.

I don't regret it.

I never will.

You will always be my family.

Always.

You hear, always?

No matter what was done.

I'll forgive you, in my heart.

But not my mind.

Because of the laughs, kisses, and tears.

Because of our flaws.

Because we were brothers, once.

Because he would.

Because I am a fool.

But aren't we all?

Fools, I mean.

Fools to ever trust you.

Fools to not bring you close,

And make sure you never get away.

But, when we die.

I'm sure we will.

Find it within us.

To forgive.

You, he, and I.

Forgive and forget.

Right?

Right?

Why, though?

Betrayal runs deep mate.

Monster.

Double-crosser.

Madman.

Fool.

Marauders.

Moony.

Wormtail.

Padfoot.

Prongs.

Marauders.

Only…

I can't help think…

Does our past mean anything?

If it did…why?

Why did you do this?

When did you slip away?

Why did we let you go?

Who caused it?

What made you decide?

Where did we go wrong?

I saw something.

Flash in your eyes.

That night…twelve years later.

When he saved you.

Regret, remorse, sorrow, fear.

A longing for what was.

A longing to go back.

A longing for us.

A longing for him and her.

A longing for a difference.

A longing for a difference where no difference can be made.

And you know what?

That's not my fault.

Not his, either.

Not theirs.

Yours. It's your fault.

And that's why it will never be okay.

You were one of us.

But what happened to us?

We broke, but how, when, and why?

Why did you do this?

I don't blame him.

For twelve years, I thought a lie was true.

Also your fault, by the way.

He suffered, I suffered, and they suffered.

But did you?

I would not lose sleep over your death.

And that's a sad thing.

Because you were my brother.

And brothers are for life.

No matter what happens.

But, again, I thought wrong.

You ran away.

He got caught, and that boy…

That child who saved you,

You left him to die.

Your best friend's son

Or did you not realize who he was?

When you ran and left them, us, to die.

Did you care?

Or was that regret and remorse a lie as well?

A year goes by.

You brought this upon yourself, you know.

The pain, hatred, and tears.

Betrayal, how could we not see it?

Especially when you cut the boy's arm, for, what?

A war.

A man who cursed you.

Why?

Was it of your own free will, I wonder?

Yes.

The next year he dies.

The man you brought back from the dead caused it.

Dead are supposed to remain dead!

That boy, you caused him more pain.

He looks just like him, you know, that boy.

When I hear of your death two year later,

I shed not a tear.

You are not worth my time.

Once, you were.

But not anymore.

I do grieve, though.

Yes, not you, but who you were.

The boy I saw as a brother.

Who, as a child, teenager, and young adult,

We, not I, mind, _we_, trusted.

I married, you didn't know?

Just before you died, in fact.

A year later, my son is born.

The boy, his son, now seventeen,

Seventeen, Merlin, I name godfather.

In death,

I see them again.

But I don't see you.

Why?

Because you are with your crowd.

The Death Eaters.

Versus

The Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore's Army

And the Golden Trio.

You brought about the end of the First War.

I thank you.

You brought about the start of the Second War.

I hate you.

You made me realize not everything is, as it seems.

It meant nothing.

Our laughs, kisses, and tears.

Our legacy.

Our Era.

We were an inspiration, a reason for them to keep going.

Did you know?

It might not have made any impact on you,

But it made one on me.

It was _everything_ to me.

Everything, you hear? Everything.

It was everything to them.

Everything.

It made their life, did you know?

That's why it hurt so, damn, much.

Because we were everything.

Forgive and forget.

Right?

Right.

I forgive you.

Brothers for life, right?

The Map,

The Cloak,

The Willow,

The Jokes.

The Marauders.


End file.
